Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123/Wiki Denkichu/Powieść/Klara Evans
Bardzo skromnie... Łoł, nawet animagiem jest... Ja jestem rok starsza i ledwo mi wychodzi, jak ty to robisz? ... Klara, nie jesteś główną postacią, nie obraź się, ale to jest jak przesłodzona historyjka, może ciut skromniej? A ,kto jest główną ,oprócz JUn? Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Klara jest jedną z głównych -_- Główne są te postacie, które są w roczniku Jun, my jesteśmy drugoplanowe, PS. Można być Albo ścigającym, albo szukającym Wiem, wiem, Klara będzie z Jun i jeszcze jakąś dwójką, a później Klary nie będzie i tyle, mówiłam jej [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 20:50, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale ona pisze, że jest z 4 roku, i już w drużynie Qui itd... Ale przyznaj, że to przesłodzone Nie mieszam się w sprawy polityczne :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:18, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Teah, polityka. Kto chce prowadzić w takim razie wojnę? xD Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:18, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Ja :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:20, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) ja! :D Ale serio, jeśli to tak zostanie to ja też u siebie coś "Dopiszę" Czekać, obecnie próbuję sobie coś do jasnej ciasnej wytłumaczyć. Bo jakim cudem, 3 razy pod rząd może wyjść mi jedna i ta sama osoba? .-. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:22, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) http://komixxy.pl/1259313/Czy-przezylbys-atak-zombie- - Ja mam gitarę a Klara Piłę :3 A ci co wyszło? Napisz ploosę :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:24, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) GITARA!! >3 Ja mam Biblię xD Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:26, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Snajperka! :3''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png He he, będziemy walczyć gitarą.... DLACEMU NIE COŁG!! ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:28, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Czy ktoś ma zmobie? [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:28, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale i tak to ja rządzę z Biblią xD Zaraz wam coś podam, ale to nieco dziwne. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:29, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) TWOJA BIBLIA NIE DORASTA DO PIĘT MOJEJ GITARZE! [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:31, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) No nie wcale. Jak takim czymś oberwiesz w głowę, to tyle Cie widzieli. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:32, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak gitarą oberwiesz w głowę to też może być pa pa :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:39, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale jak fortepianem oberwiesz to już fajnie nie będzie. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:41, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) heh [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:44, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, kto to odważy się zrobić, niech da znać co mu wyszło (na 100%, jak kilka to wybrać to na 100%) bo się mnię nudzi, a nie chcę spać. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:47, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie jarzę o co tu chodzi xd [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:49, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Sprawdziłam tylko japonię :3 9/10! :D Już nie żyjesz xD Mi cały czas wychodzi Rosja. Viv - postaraj się, nie zrozum sensu ale postaraj się. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:53, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie chce mi się robić XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 21:53, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Ty też już nie żyjesz. Heh Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 21:56, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Przeżyję XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 22:00, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie. Bo ja na to nie pozwolę. Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 22:01, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) nie chce być nie miła, ale jak się komuś nie podoba to niech rozmawia ze mną na mojej dyskusji ... a wszystko i tak z Julą jest uzgodnione... ;d --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 22:25, paź 20, 2012 (UTC)'' Jak już wspominałam, nie będę się w to mieszać. [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 22:26, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, Jula ;3 tylko mówię to do całej reszty ;D nie mam nic do was ,ale wolę żebyście ze mną gadali ;p --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 22:29, paź 20, 2012 (UTC)'' Ludzie, pamiętajcie, że to święta prawda XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 22:46, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Dokładnie, Jun! dokładnie... z resztą mówimy o tym już z kilka dni... ^^ --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 22:49, paź 20, 2012 (UTC) Noooo.... [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo''']] 22:52, paź 20, 2012 (UTC)